<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One might fight for happiness, but sometimes happiness fights for you by Augasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061161">One might fight for happiness, but sometimes happiness fights for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augasta/pseuds/Augasta'>Augasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship the god of happiness with his brother, It's so fluffy tho, M/M, Mutual Pining, My longest work by far, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, They are so dumb holy shit, War, he deserves a raise, honestly this boy, it's true, just read it please, the god of happiness is my new hero, well the after effects of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augasta/pseuds/Augasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lfe after war for Draco is unhappy. Downright miserable. <br/>Life after war for Harry is unhappy. He's lonely. </p><p>And because they're perfect for each other and because the gods of emotions are bored, we shall bring them together, no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One might fight for happiness, but sometimes happiness fights for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in love with my own idea, holy shit.<br/>I just hope, I implemented it right tho...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The god of happiness frowns.</p><p>It's an unusual sight, something to worry about. He himself is surprised. It's not an expression he ever saw on himself. Despite that, he could feel his eyebrows furrow and his mouth twitch. </p><p>This was getting out of hand. </p><p>Normally, the subjects of his job embraced his wonders, they were hungry for it, starved even, and lapped on the attention he was giving them. Of course, they knew it was only a temporary peace. The subjects learned, that the god wouldn't stay too long, he couldn't. To many humans, gods and beasts were waiting for their dose of happiness. He was favored, loved and his arrival anticipated. He couldn't find himself complaining. </p><p>So this was a very rare occurrence. Sometimes it happens- subjects weren't ready for happiness yet, or they didn't want it. But this was a problem: A subject, that didn't think, he deserved happiness, even if he entitled it. The god's frown deepened. The human was on his list and he wasn't allowed to skip him for later. The god had to make this human as happy as possible. Happy enough for this human to acknowledge, welcome, and accept it. But the god could see, that this was going to be a piece of work. He looked through the records of this particular subject. He was fairly young, for a human anyway. Time wasn't something the god of happiness had to fret about- his work would go on for eternity. There will always be a subject, that deserves his attention. </p><p>But this human looked like a challenge. He went through a war- together with other young humans against someone, who might as well be dead. Cold eyes, conveying madness, and hate. The god shuddered. He felt uncomfortable, bringing this madman happiness. But it was his job and for a while, it worked. The madman believed the lie and was happy with that outcome. But he forgot that happiness doesn't last. He was defeated and cursed everyone in his last breath.</p><p><em>You are not the only one, who deserves my wonder. You cannot hold it for yourself. </em>The god thought grimly and for a moment, the madman saw reason. But his life was too short to act on it.</p><p>After his death, the god was busy. Many humans on earth demanded happiness after being denied for so long. The god hurried to fulfill his tasks. Little moments of happiness the humans shared with each other, as they rebuild their home and mourned their lost ones. </p><p><em>It never gets easier,</em> the god of death says, almost amused and the god of happiness musters him. His colleague was a feisty one and he never wanted to fight with him. He kept his thoughts about him to himself and the god of death appreciated the silence.</p><p><em>There are many, who find fulfillment in death and bringing it to others. </em>The god of death says, after a long pause. Then he turns to the other and whispers then, <em>D</em><em>oes it bother you? </em></p><p>The god of happiness almost laughs. <em>We don't have morals as humans do.</em> <em>Death doesn't bother me and that is a burden only the immortal bear. If it brings happiness to them, as mortal as they can be, then this is the wish of the goddess of destiny. I know better than to meddle.</em></p><p>The god of death nods then, content. <em>Many lives were lost this time. I have to move them soon. </em>He says then and the god of happiness turns to him to smile. </p><p>
  <em>Then I wish you a safe journey. </em>
</p><p>After his colleague leaves, the god resumes his task. This one human denied himself happiness, after the chaos he saw. The god was right. Death doesn't trouble him- he will never understand the sadness it brings. But he knows, that time will make it pass. Time makes it bearable, but one has to embrace it. This young human was avoiding everything. The god huffs. Leave it to complicated humans to make his job more difficult. He jumps from his tower and makes his way down to earth. He has to visit this subject, find the stain, that troubles his heart and find something to make him happy. Or someone, he mused and watched the humans life.</p><p>He was born into a wealthy family. An only child. He sees the overjoyed mother, as she cradles her son in her arms and nuzzled against his head. The tiny human likes that, the god observes. Whether it was the attention or affection, the god isn't sure. But the subject smiles at his mother and his father's face lights up a bit. A moment of true happiness, the god noticed. </p><p>His childhood is eventless for the most part. The god knows, that the human was born with special powers, magic as the humans call it. He was born powerful and his parents try their best to train him, make him use this power, and control him. They also spoil him rotten, but the god doesn't judge. He isn't the god of love, so he doesn't know if this is right or wrong, but he likes the smile on the tiny human's face when he gets what he asked for, so he just slides through his younger years.</p><p>By the time the subject turns eleven, his life gets more interesting. He is going to a school for education the god guessed and the human strides with his father to buy things he needs. The god will never understand the human's love for material things and why some clothes are more worth than others. The god has no use for possessions, but he knows, that humans, in particular, find happiness in them, so he doesn't complain. </p><p>The subject meets another young human and has a dispute. The other human doesn't look too happy with the subject, but the latter doesn't notice. He goes on and on with his talk until his father comes to pick him up. He leaves the other human behind, unaware of his dislike for him. The god finds this quite sad. Those two might have become great friends, wasn't it for this encounter. But this seems to be the will of the goddess of destiny, so he moves on.</p><p>The subject gets older and older and with every experience he makes, his heart grows heavier and his mind a bit darker. His moments of happiness decreased until they were nonexistent and the god wonders, why he never noticed. When the subject was still a child, he visited him quite often, sometimes over a thousand times a year. But now, he sees, he hasn't visited this subject in over three years. He briefly puzzled, if this was the will of the goddess of destiny too. If he could feel resent, he probably would. This is the closest he can get to human emotions. But he refused to give up on this subject. He was a challenge, a test he was willing to take and confident to pass.</p><p>He would bring Draco Malfoy happiness, he decided and plans his further actions.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The war was finally over.</p><p>He chose the wrong side. Or he was forced to. But it didn't matter, Draco thought.</p><p>The burden he had to carry was lifted from his shoulders, the madman out of his home. Why he never left his mind and dreams, Draco didn't understand.</p><p>It must be is punishment, he accepted, as other wizards decide the future of him and his family. Azkaban for his father. He escaped the kiss, but the outcome was the same. He will never be sane anymore and Draco misses him. Misses the father of his childhood, who brought him his first wand and broom, who took him to the most interesting places. Who taught him chess and magic. He will miss him. </p><p>A long house arrest for his mother. He is relieved, that she escaped Azkaban, but she was a prisoner nonetheless. In her own home, without a husband to rely on. She will not go mad, Draco is sure of that because Narcissa is a strong woman. She survived far worse than that, but she will get older. And with time she will find herself lost. Her love is no longer by her side. She has no direction and no purpose. Draco hopes, that his mother will find something in the house to do. Otherwise, boredom will slowly kill her.</p><p>The Wizengamot discussed his future the longest. There were people who wanted to speak for and against him and the court made a point to hear them all. Harry Potter spoke in his favor. Draco was surprised. After all the horrible things he did, Draco didn't think, that he deserved Potter's help. But his word was worth a lot and the wizards listened to him intently. He spoke of the time Draco lied to his Aunt to save him. How he stopped his friends from killing him in the Room of Requirement and how he gave him his wand at the final battle. Draco wonders, why Potter bothers. It's not like the wizard cares for life debts- he is sure, that Potter didn't even know the concept and the power of it, that the purebloods treasure. A life debt is a value. But Potter is clueless. And no one cares to explain. Draco almost rolls his eyes on that.</p><p>The court comes to an agreement. He bears the mark, so he cannot escape punishment. His sins aren't big enough for Azkaban, but also not light enough to just put him into house arrest. They ask him if he wishes to continue his studies. He raised an eyebrow. The minister glares but announced his sentence. He will work for the Ministry after his NEWTS until they find, that he redeemed himself. If he will go to Hogwarts, he asks. They affirm. If he can have contact with his mother, he asks next. They whisper a bit but affirm. If he can still use his wand is his last question. The wizards whisper again but Potter speaks up then. </p><p>"I will keep an eye on him," he promises and the minister regards him with an odd look. "I think, I can handle him." He watches Draco for a moment. "And I doubt, that he will try anything funny."</p><p>Draco can't find himself to be happy about anything, the Wizengamot decided that day. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to Hogwarts is as he expects. Many jinxes were thrown his way but with a flick of his wand, he blocked them all. They were not happy about that but stopped after Potter comes into his compartment. Draco doesn't thank him. He could protect himself just fine and he didn't want to rely on his old nemesis to be his shield. Potter doesn't say anything, just watches him for a while. Then he sits down and after some time, Draco follows that motion. </p><p>"The Headmistress wants to speak with you after we arrive," Potter says and just looks outside the window.</p><p>"I know," Draco answers, defeat in his voice. He has to depend on a lot of people's goodwill and he isn't sure, how to feel about it. He hates debts with passion, especially if he's the one, who's indebted. He wonders if he's indebted to Potter. The other almost killed him in the sixth year after all. But it wouldn't do him any good to bring that up now. He feels, that he walks already on a thin path with Harry. </p><p>"Mate, where are you?" Ron Weasley shouts through the train and Potter stands up to find him. He turns around to look at Draco for a moment, but he couldn't decipher the meaning in his eyes.</p><p>"I see you in Hogwarts," Potter says then as if Draco has a choice. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Draco just wants to go back. He feels, that he missed a lot in his youth and that he has no chance to relive it. He wants to make more friends, work harder, and question more instead of just doing what his father wants. To take more risks. Maybe he could have helped to end the war much sooner, but what done is is done. He can only remember and regret it. </p><p>Hogwarts looks much better. The castle is still healing, but the magic is there in those walls and the wind inside is like breathing. Draco touches the walls in one of the corridors to the Great Hall and he feels the presence of Hogwarts. It lets him touch it and it's warm to his hand, but he takes it back as if he got burned.</p><p>"I helped to destroy you. How can you accept me this easily?" he asks, not expecting an answer. He remembers reading something in the fourth year, that the castle has a will on its own and that it will deny entrance to anyone it doesn't like. Hogwarts seems to laugh, the ground shakes a little bit, and the fire flickers.  </p><p><em>You were just a boy. And it's my purpose to protect you. I'm sorry, </em>it seemed to say and Draco shudders, as a new wave of regret falls over him. He leans against the fall, touching it again.</p><p>"I will help you," he promises and Hogwarts seemed content with that. </p><p>"What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asks then with an amused frown. Draco steps away from the walls at once, somehow embarrassed. He hides his hands behind his back, the warmth of the castle lingering on them.</p><p>"Nothing, Professor," he says and she shakes her head.</p><p>"The follow me please," McGonagall says and leads him to the Headmasters office. Or Headmistress now, he supposed. McGonagall was officially appointed to her new duty and Draco found himself scowling at the thought of another Gryffindor Headmaster. He follows her into the room and waits patiently for her to settle. If he learned something in the lessons his father put him through, then that manners are often the key to a successful deal. She gestures him to sit and he follows that invitation without hesitation. </p><p>"I am sure, that one of the Aurors already told you about the regulations of your stay here. It is similar to our own school rules, so I hope, that this will cause no confusion," she eyes him over her glasses, and he ducks under her disapproving look. It's not like he was a regular rulebreaker. That was Potter's job as long as he can remember. The memory of Potter sours his mood.</p><p>"You will have problems with me, Headmistress," Draco promises but he wants to sneer. McGonagall sighs. She anticipated this. </p><p>"I'm happy to hear that, Mr. Malfoy. But I will remind you: I agreed with the minister only because of your talent and because I believe, that you will cause no harm. I will not hesitate to take my agreement back if I hear, that you disregarded the rules! Are we clear on that?" she says and this time Draco sneers. It's not like he has a choice, right? The Ministry had very plain expressed, that these regulations were not debatable. He'll make a mistake? That's it.</p><p>"Yes, Headmistress," he says through gritted teeth, trying to be calm. She sighs again. She questions sometimes if this young man was worth the trouble. As a Professor of many years, she encountered more than a hundred problem students, but she managed to deal with them. Harry Potter was such a student. Well, he was somehow special and it was clear, that Draco still detested all divine authority for that. It will not be easy to direct this young man.</p><p>"Good. You are aware, that you will share a room with Mr. Potter?" Draco rolls his eyes. The next condition, he had to follow. When the Ministry said, that Potter will watch him, they didn't say that he would do that for 24 hours. Going to a school with dozens of students, who hold a grudge? Annoying, but manageable. But sharing a room with Potter? Absolutely terrifying.</p><p>But nobody asked Draco. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Do try to get along. I will try to stop this ridiculous feud between the houses. I hope, that you will show an example to every other Gryffindor and Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." Draco tries to suppress a snort. No Slytherin would actually try to get along with Gryffindors. Not after the last Headmaster blatantly favored the red house. Potter was the Child of Wonder, the Boy Who Lived (well, twice now, but who's counting) and Draco had a strong presumption, that Dumbledore was secretly in love with Potter. That was really the only reasonable explanation Draco could come up with. </p><p>"I will try my very best," he says, careful to hold his voice calm and neutral. McGonagall looks at him once again, but decided then, that those warning would suffice.  </p><p>"We separated the Eighth year students from the rest and set up a dorm in the west wing. Merlin knows you deserve some privacy," she explains and gives him a list with his timetable, "But I think, this will be all. You may go now, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you in class." Draco nods absently, grabs the paper and leaves the office.</p><p> </p><p>Outside his next headache waited. Potter was leaning against the wall, as he was earlier, looking relaxed and at ease. His eyes were closed and it almost seemed, like he was sleeping. As Draco left the stairs, his eyelids snapped open and just because he could, Draco glared at him, already forgetting the promise to try to get along.</p><p>"Malfoy." Potter nods, ignoring the obvious hostility. Somehow that irritated Draco. Does Potter think, he's above him now?</p><p>"Potter," he sneers and went right past him, but Potter didn't even struggle to catch up. </p><p>"Did Minerva give you your timetable?" he asked then and Draco was stunned at this horrible attempt at conversation.</p><p>"<em>Minerva</em>? Calling the Professors by their first name now? Very fitting for the Boy Who Lived. Can't wait to hear you say <em>Rolanda </em>to Madame Hooch." Draco scoffs, but Potter didn't rise to the bait. Instead, the corner of his mouth twitched into an amused grin.</p><p>"Minerva insisted. Why? Are you jealous? Can't handle that you don't have the privilege? You want to call Professor Sprout <em>Pomona</em>?" Potter provokes and Draco glares again. Then he huffs and starts to walk again. And if his tempo was slightly faster than before, Potter didn't comment on it.</p><p>"Please. I have dignity and <em>respect </em>for my Professors and I find it alarming, that a mere student is so touchy with school authority. Can't say, I'm surprised though. Everything the Goldern Trio needs is a priority for Hogwarts." The castle seemed to disagree because the wind gets colder and Draco suppresses a shiver.</p><p>"Hush, I don't mean you," he says and Potter looks at him like he lost his mind.</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" Potter asks with suspicion, but Draco just keeps walking.</p><p>"None of your business. And now hurry up, I want to get to bed before midnight." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The god of happiness worries his lip between his teeth. He expected it to be bad, but this was worse than he thought.</p><p>Draco Malfoy didn't even <em>try </em>to be happy. The god thought that the subject might be pleased with the outcome of his trial. After all, he was allowed to continue his studies and he could see his mother whenever he desired. The god was sure, that any other person would be content with that, but not Draco Malfoy. </p><p>The young man still refused to let any positive emotion near himself and it was getting tiring. For a moment the god hoped for the subject to rekindle his very rocky relationship with Harry Potter, as the god had learned, but Draco crushed that hope with the very first conversation the two men had. Why did this human insist on making this more difficult? </p><p>The god laid his head in his hands. Disappointment was beyond him and his emotions were limited, but fatigue? That was something he could feel. </p><p><em>Something is troubling you, my dear brother, </em>the god of sadness said, <em>and I hope it is not me. </em></p><p>The god of happiness laughed. His brother was indeed the root of his problems with his subjects most of the time, but he knew better than to resent him for that. It was his brother's job and even if he could express resent, he didn't want to.</p><p><em>No, dear brother, this time it is not you, who clouds my sight. </em>He assures the other and the god of sadness relaxes. <em>This human is troubling me. </em></p><p>His brother follows his finger and watches Draco Malfoy bicker with Harry Potter, who gets the bigger bed. </p><p><em>Which one is it?  </em>The god of sadness asks, and his brother sighs. </p><p>
  <em>The blond one. He is demanding in what he wants, but he feels no excitement nor accomplishment in getting it. I don't know, how to make him happy. </em>
</p><p>The god of sadness runs his hands through his hair and observes intently. <em>What did you try already?</em></p><p><em>Everything I hoped would work. I sated his desire for knowledge, his desire for family and I tried to sate his desire in making friends with the other human there. But there was no spark, brother, not even a little bit of happiness. </em>The god of happiness really looks troubled and his brother takes his hand in sympathy. </p><p><em>Can't you put a mark on his name?  </em>The god of sadness asks quietly and understanding the deep meaning of that question the other gasps.</p><p><em>I can do no such thing! This subject is on my list and I am not allowed to skip him!  </em>The god of happiness insists. </p><p><em>No, you cannot skip him, </em>his brother agrees, <em>but we cannot waste our time with every subject, who refuses our services. It is not our place to make such decisions. If he doesn't want to be happy, then so be it. He brought that upon himself and I refuse to see you take the blame for it, brother. </em></p><p>If the god of happiness could cry, he would. His brother was always looking out for him, grounding him and holding his hand in distress, and here he was, a god troubled by a human. He sighs again. </p><p><em>I know you mean well, brother. But this subject deserves happiness. I have to give it to him! It is my task and my duty and I will not fail. </em>He promises his brother and the god of sadness looks wistful. </p><p><em>I wished I could understand your enthusiasm, dear brother, but it is not in my nature. I pray for your success nonetheless. </em>He says and the god of happiness kisses him on his cheek. </p><p><em>I thank the heavens for a brother like you. </em>He says and the god of sadness attempts a smile. <em>Likewise. </em></p><p>The god of sadness leaves after that. He has to visit subjects as well and the god of happiness hopes, that he has one day more work to do than his brother. For now, he resigns himself to his task. The subject is sleeping soundly and the other human watches him. The god inclines his head in confusion. There is no danger the human would have to fear, as the subject is asleep, so he wouldn't have to watch him dream. But Harry Potter, the god decides to call him now, is looking at the subject with an unusual expression. It's not quite a smile, but it's also no frown. It's no suspicion. Maybe resignment? Content? The god isn't quite sure, but he sees potential in this human.</p><p>Yes, Harry Potter would do nicely. He was the tool the god would use to make his subject as happy as possible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After two weeks Draco enjoys his old routine. He missed the simpleness of waking up, eating breakfast, going to the library and classes, learning, and sleep. It was at the same time aggravating and soothing. Potter was doing his duty and annoyed him to no end. He almost followed him into the bathroom and only a very severe tantrum and a serious threat from Draco to kill Potter in his sleep stopped him from doing so. </p><p>Because of Potter's promise to watch him, Draco had to make amendments to his schedule. He had to follow Potter to his Quidditch practices, even if Draco himself didn't play. Most of the Eighth year students weren't allowed to play, something about unfairness, but the Golden Trio was the exception for everything. Ron Weasley looked at him in disdain every time he showed up but Draco only sneered back and focused on his book. Potter would nudge Weasley in the shoulder and that was that. At least he had something to do in those practices. </p><p>Potter was an excellent flyer, Draco had to give him that. He had been flying against Potter for years now and he wasn't too shy to acknowledge the obvious talent. Must be in his blood, Draco mused. Potter's father also had been a legendary seeker, the Daily Prophet wrote about him a couple of years ago. Draco knew better than to trust anything that the newspaper published, although James Potter had his own shrine in Hogwarts, so that must have been true. But even if Potter was an excellent seeker, he still was mostly a reckless idiot. One time he dived right into the tribune Draco had been sitting on and only because he reacted fast enough Potter avoided a week in the hospital wing. Weasly tried to give him the fault, but Potter just glared at him and Granger lectured him and Potter about safe flying. Their faces were Draco's only source of amusement.</p><p>It still wasn't easy.</p><p>He had to accompany them to their Hogsmeade weekend and was forced to spend more time with Weasley, Granger, <em>and </em>Potter. He never spoke to them, just tailing after them, buying what he needed, but apart from that, he didn't really do anything. The other Slytherins looked at him with sympathy, but Draco ignored them all. They weren't really sincere, because just a week before they cursed him to be the reason the first years were scarred to be sorted into Slytherin. Draco found that ridiculous. He wasn't in Hogwarts to harm first years and he doubted, that those children really thought that. Slytherin was always viewed to be the <em>lesser </em>house by the other houses and they made no attempt to become friends. He refused to let himself become the guilty one for everything his housemates had to endure.   </p><p>Potter seemed to support that idea. While he was still suspicious, whenever Draco demanded to be left alone, he stopped to force Draco to everything he didn't want. Potter let him promise to do what he has to do and he seemingly trusted that promise. Enough to leave Draco to his own devices in the library for example. The other students were confused or angry. There wasn't really an in-between. </p><p>"Where is your owner, Malfoy? Did he forget to put you on a leash? Hurry, get Madam Pince!" one seventh year Ravenclaw student scoffs and shoos a younger student to Madam's desk. </p><p>"I am perfectly capable of doing my research without Potter, thank you very much for your unnecessary concern," Draco says, without looking up from his book. The other student growls something <em>very </em>rude but shuts up as Madam Pince walks over. </p><p>"Yes, how can I help you?" Pince asks the Ravenclaw and he stutters a little bit embarrassed, before signing accusingly to Draco. The latter just keeps reading.</p><p>"He is violating his conditions for staying in the library." The Ravenclaw says and Pince looks over to the Slytherin.</p><p>"How?" Pince asks and the student scowls.</p><p>"Potter has to watch him wherever he goes and I cannot see Potter anywhere," he says, sure of himself. Draco wants to chuckle, but he keeps quiet because Madam Pince <em>loves </em>silence in the library. The more the student talks the deeper Pince frowns.</p><p>"I am aware of those conditions. But I have been informed, that Mr. Malfoy is free to spend as much time as he wants in the library as long as he stays here. Mr. Potter asked me to watch Mr. Malfoy, but I don't see the need for that. As you can see," she gestures to Draco, "he is behaving himself, studying <em>quietly.</em> Not like some other students here." </p><p>The Ravenclaws are ducking their head in fear. If there are some authorities they respect, it's their Head of House and Madam Pince. She is essential for their studying and it would be devastating for Ravenclaw students to lose access to the library.</p><p>"Mr. Boot, is that right?" she asks then icely, and Boot nods. "For disrupting another student, loudness, and other trivial matters I will deduct twenty points from Ravenclaw! I hope this will teach you to be a little more accepting, Mr. Boot." </p><p>The Ravenclaw pales and nods hurriedly. Draco can't help but smirk at that. Pince regards the other students with another chilly look, daring them to speak against her judgment. Out of fear for losing more points or out of respect Draco doesn't know, but nobody speaks to him again the entire week. </p><p> </p><p>If Draco had to describe his relationship with Potter, he would say: "We tolerate each other." </p><p>They rarely talk. Potter informs him of changes in his schedule and Draco does the same. They don't greet each other and they don't talk about Quidditch. McGonagall reminds him to play nice, but he protests- he doesn't antagonize Potter, he just keeps for himself. Draco can't see the problem in that. </p><p>"You could be great friends," she says one time when Draco stays in Hogwarts as Potter went to Hogsmeade. He had nothing to buy, so he asked to stay. Draco scowls at her.</p><p>"With all due respect, Headmistress, I don't want to be friends with Potter. I am thankful for what he has done," he pauses, taking a sip from his tea, "but he and I are not compatible." </p><p>McGonagall smiles at him sweetly and her friendliness makes him suspicious. </p><p>"You too are Seekers, are you not?" Draco frowns, because what has that to do with anything? He isn't even allowed to play in contrast to Potter. </p><p>"And you are both males, you are of the same age, you go to the same school, you learn the same things, you fought in the same war. I'd say, you have a lot to bond over, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>Draco isn't sure, what to make of that. "I'm not even sure if Potter wants to be friends with me, Headmistress," he adds quietly, sipping his tea again. McGonagall nods and relaxes in her chair.</p><p>"You fear, because of the past you share, he is not willing to be your friend?" she asks, to make sure. Draco wants to deny it. He doesn't want to be friends with Potter- he has no good reason too. After Hogwarts, they will likely never see each other again. Draco will be in the swamp of the Ministry doing... something...and Potter... well, he doesn't know what Potter will do, but he suspects he will join the Aurors and be on top of everything like he always was. Surely the Head Auror already offered him a position. Lost in thought, Draco doesn't feel the glance of McGonagall. </p><p>At the beginning of the term, she wasn't quite sure if Draco would hold on. She warned him enough, that was clear because there was no incident in which Draco offended or hurt someone. He still had no friends, but she counted that as a win. She didn't expect him to behave, but he had been nothing but polite and attentive. But McGonagall found his silence concerning. Draco wasn't someone, who stood in shadows. He was a powerful wizard and had so much potential. She would hate it to let go to waste.</p><p>"Have you apologized, Mr. Malfoy?" she asks then carefully as if she tries not to offend him. Draco avoids her gaze, tense in his shoulders. He is ashamed enough for what he did. He doesn't need Potter to make fun of him too. </p><p>"Maybe that would be a start," she says nonetheless, taking her own cup of tea. Draco glares at his hands, holding tears back. The war made him and his family criminals and he was receiving punishment for it. Clearly the whole school still hated him. After his NEWTS he would drown in the Ministry or die trying to survive. There was no need to apologize. The dead would not come back, the loss would not hurt less and he could not pay back the tears that fell. Had he be the one, some Ex-Death-Eater apologized to, he's not even sure if he would hear them out. Too deep was the pain and too recent the war. </p><p>Apologizing would change nothing. </p><p>But he couldn't say that. </p><p>"I don't think, it's the apology Potter craves, Headmistress," he opts instead and McGonagall lifts an eyebrow to tell him to continue.</p><p>"He needs something to ease his mind. He doesn't sleep that well," he admits and she looks surprised. She always thought, Harry was hiding something from her.</p><p>"Maybe you could ease his mind?" she asks and this time Draco laughs, but it's filled with bitterness. </p><p>"I'm one of those, who are at fault for that. You cannot heal trauma with the traumatizer, Headmistress," he presses out, balling his hands. Rather than commenting on it, she takes one of them into her own. He looks almost astonished.</p><p>"You are many things, Mr. Malfoy, but a traumatizer you are not. You were a little boy, walking down a path without someone showing you alternatives. You didn't start the war, you weren't the cause of it and you didn't kill anyone. Stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over." McGonagall says softly, but sternly, leaving no room for objection. And even if he could, he wouldn't. Instead, he was crying weakly and couldn't bring himself to stop. McGonagall holds his hands through it, caressing it with her own. </p><p>For the first time after the war, he doesn't feel lonely. </p><p> </p><p>For a few days, he thinks about the things McGonagall said to him. Apologizing was still no option. He feared rejection and mockery to much to do that right now.</p><p>But he could try to get along. So he made an effort to get closer to Potter. He started greeting him in the mornings and felt quite smug when Potter tripped over his own legs in response. Weasley called him a ferret again and Draco let Granger hit Weasley for that. </p><p>"You promised to behave!" she whispers angry and Weasley rubs his hurting head. "But 'Mione..." he whines pathetically and Draco chuckles amused. Potter eyes him, out of distrust or interest, Draco couldn't say. But there was no hate or anger, so Draco continued being civil. Potter somehow didn't know, how to deal with Draco being nice, but after three days or so, he responded if Draco greeted him and he even let him talk about some Quidditch match. It was still incredibly awkward, but it was a starting point.</p><p>After a week of exchanging pleasantries, Granger proceeded to talk to him about Potions homework and Draco found, that she was a nice study companion. She was quiet and let him do his own thing, but she also asked questions here and then and it amused Draco to no end when she canceled on Weasley to study with him.</p><p>"He's a bloody arsehole and now he steals my girlfriend!" Draco one day overheard Weasley say and he hides behind a corner to spy. Call him nosy, but he was a Slytherin. He had to do this.</p><p>"Mate, calm down." Potter tries, but Weasley just glares at him angrily. </p><p>"You're one to talk! Why are you two so mushy with him, huh?! Did you forget, what he did to us all those years? He was a bloody bully and a ferret and a Death Eater! He made fun of my family, he called 'Mione a <em>Mudblood </em>and he called you names... I just can't understand, why you're suddenly so... so... <em>nice </em>to him!" Potter sighs and shoves a hand into his hair.</p><p>"Look, I get it, okay? He was an arsehole and he still is sometimes. And I'm not excusing anything he did. But he's been nothing but <em>civil </em>to us and he hasn't made fun of you even <em>once</em>! I also did some things I'm not proud of," he grimaces with a pained expression. Draco suspects, he thinks of the bathroom incident in sixth year. </p><p>"But if he is willing to look beyond that and greet me and be nice and..." <em>really adorable when he sleeps, </em>Harry thinks, "then I can do that and treat him with the same respect. You don't have to like him, Ron. Just don't insult him." Weasley looks ready to snap at him again, but then Granger steps around the corner and Weasley just huffs.</p><p>"This is not over, Harry! And if he lays one finger on Hermione, I swear, I will hex him into next week!" he threatens and Draco watches him stomp off to his girlfriend. Potter stands alone in the corridor, glaring after them and signing. Draco debates walking away, but Potter's pained face stops him. He dusts off his uniform and steps through the corridor to Potter.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Draco asks innocently, pointing towards the retreating couple. Potter shortly looks at him, probably questioning if he heard them, but Draco tries to look puzzled. It seems to work because Potter just sighs again. </p><p>"He's just not very welcoming to you," he says and Draco nods his head in acknowledgment. Weasley really wasn't that friendly. Granger had surprised him with the studying and he appreciated her. But Potter was the nicest of them all. He even started conversations now. Draco looks at his feet. Should he make a joke about it? He decides to tell the truth. He defended Draco in front of his best friend. Potter deserves that much.</p><p>"He doesn't have to be. I wasn't really nice to him for the last seven years," he admits and Potter looks at him in wonder. It's a nice look on him, Draco finds. </p><p>"We weren't really fair to you too." Draco looks ready to object because Potter grabs his arm to keep his attention, "But we can move past that, can't we?" He almost looks hopeful and Draco asks himself if he can allow himself to support this hope. And he finds that he wants that. Move past that is. Maybe McGonagall was right. Maybe he and Potter really could be friends. So he looks Potter in the eyes and takes his hands as he says:</p><p>"Potter, I'm really sorry for all the things I did to you. I know, it isn't much comfort now and I should have said it right after the war, and I should have... <em>done </em>more, but I was so scared. I was so so scared of... <em>him </em>and he had my mother and my father was... but I could have helped more with <em>Umbride</em>," he spats her name like a curse, "but I didn't know, how to help you. I guess I was just a coward. Still am, probably. Still, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Terribly sorry." he ends and squeezes Potter's hands. He can't bring himself to look him in the eyes anymore, afraid to find disgust or worse <em>hate, </em>after all these weeks of almost-friends. He doesn't want to lose that. But Potter squeezes his hands back and nudges his head to get Draco to look at him. He follows him hesitantly.</p><p>"Draco. First and foremost: thank you. I appreciate your apology and you're right. Even if it doesn't help, it's still a comfort. To me at least," he smiles encouragingly, "and I want to say sorry too. I saw you suffer and I still had to follow you into that bathroom and I still had to <em>confront </em>you while you were crying and probably needed my help..." he squeezes Draco's hand again.</p><p>"I wouldn't have taken it," he says, but Potter shakes his head.</p><p>"That doesn't excuse it. I threw a curse at you I didn't even knew the effect of! And I want to apologize for that. I had almost killed you right there, had Snape not..." Draco wants to comfort him but isn't quite sure how to. So he just smiles as assuring as he can.</p><p>"It's alright, Potter. I'm here and alive and you're here and alive. Let's leave it at that." Potter smiles at him in gratitude and Draco wonders if he just saw tears in his eyes.</p><p>"You really have to call me Harry," he says then and mischief blinks through his glasses. Draco chuckles.</p><p>"Oho? Are we friends now, Potter?" he asks, but he doesn't hear the confidence in his voice. Instead, it almost breaks with insecurity. In their first year, Potter didn't want his friendship. He called him out, embarrassed him in front of all the other students, and left Draco with burning hate. He worries his lip between his teeth and Potter takes his hand again.</p><p>"Yes, of course," he assures. </p><p>So, Draco really has to call him Harry now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The god of happiness is incredibly pleased. The subject was on the right path toward happiness. He couldn't believe his luck! </p><p>And his plan really worked! It was the right decision to use Harry Potter as his middleman. This young human would ensure, that the subject will be happy. </p><p>He looks at his list, expecting the human's name to disappear, but he's astonished as Draco Malfoy still stands on top of it. How is that possible? He watches as the subject jokes around with his new friend. He's definitely laughing and the god checks his list again. But Draco Malfoy is still there. The god groans. Why was this human so hard to please? He had been accepted by one of the most powerful witches in England and he had found a friend! What more would the subject need to be happy?</p><p>The god grits his teeth. He would not give up. He promised his brother to do his duty and he never broke a promise, so he wouldn't start now. So he pops himself onto his tower and watches again. He must have overlooked something. What was it?</p><p><em>Ah, young friendship! How sweet! </em>The god of friendship coos, as he sits down next to the god of happiness. <em>I've never thought, I'd see those two on such good terms!</em></p><p>The god of happiness finds himself agreeing. Just eight years ago, those two humans despised each other. Now they were laughing about some sport called Quidditch. </p><p><em>Did you visit them eight years ago? </em> The god of happiness asked his colleague and receives an affirming hum.</p><p><em>I tried to make them work, I really did, but then one of them messed up and my plan was ruined! </em>The god of friendship cries out and almost falls from the tower. The god of happiness nods in understanding. </p><p><em>But I am glad, that they worked out so well! </em>The god of friendship says then grateful and takes out his own list. <em>And this time I didn't have to do anything!</em></p><p><em>It's better if you didn't. </em>A snarky voice behind them said and the god of love appeared. The god of friendship groans. <em>Why are you here again?!</em></p><p><em>Working, of course. Love requires intensive care and time. It's not like friendship, where one conversation makes you friends. Love is a refined art, that blooms only... ah, why am I even telling you this? It's not like you could understand anything about it anyway. And now move, I have to make a couple happening. </em>The god of love says and shoves the other god from the tower. The god of friendship yelps and sits down at the other side with the god of happiness between them, who looks very uncomfortable.</p><p>The god of friendship huffs, but the god of love just ignores him. <em>Who needs love anyway, when you can have the best friends in the entire universe? With friends, there is no heartbreak or talking stage or anything else, that costs time- that humans don't have! But you would know nothing about that, would you? Because you are so committed. </em>The god of friendship sneers and the god of happiness wonders if that's a face, friendship should have. It doesn't look pretty. But the god of love doesn't look better. He glares at the other with an unknown, but possibly bad, intent and somehow the god of happiness finds himself even more uncomfortable. </p><p><em>Just wait, until the next friend backstabs the other! You would wish for more commitment! But here you are, lazing around, while there are subjects who are in desperate need of someone loving!</em> The god of love counters back and the god of friendship gasped. <em>Are you saying, I don't take my work seriously?!</em></p><p><em>Are you saying, you do? </em>The god of love scoffs and makes a shooing motion with his hand. <em>Go home and asks the god of family, why you're the most underperforming god in existence. </em>The god of friendship stands up and takes hold of the other god's arm. </p><p><em>You take that back, right now! </em>The god of friendship says and his anger affects the other god because now they're both holding each other at their clothes. The god of happiness has to stop this. </p><p><em>That's quite enough. </em>He says firmly, but gently and separates both of them. They are still glaring and huffing, but at least they're less tense. </p><p><em>Love and friendship are both wonderful things and they make subjects equally happy. I see no reason to fight over what's the better form of relationship. Love and friendship both are incredible in their own ways. Please respect each other. You are both doing a wonderful job. </em>He says and that calms them down. The conflict is not solved, but for now, they could coexist. He takes them both by the hand and leads them to the edge of the tower and sits down with both of them. The god of love looks still pretty angry, but he's willing to put it aside. The god of happiness is proud and looks expectantly at the god of friendship. He just looks at their intervened hands and beams. </p><p><em>Who are you here for? </em>The god of happiness asks the god of love and the latter opens his list. <em>It's a same-sex relationship this time! Ah, this is wonderful! I haven't seen them so much, you know, they are still pretty rare, so I definitely have to make them work. Who are you here for? </em>The god of love asks and the god of friendship signs to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter playing chess. The god of love gasps. </p><p><em>Such love! Such raw potential! It's beautiful! </em>The god exclaims. <em>I haven't seen this much tension since... well, it was a long time ago! </em>The god of friendship groans and pinches his nose. <em>What is it? </em>The god of love hisses and the god of happiness can feel him getting tense again. He lays a hand on top of his to calm him. </p><p><em>They're my job too. Look, they're on my list. </em>The god of love squinted his eyes and sighs. <em>So, now what. </em>He asks, but it sounds like a statement. </p><p><em>I was here first, they'll be best friends. End of it. </em>The god of friendship concludes and the god of love screeches. <em>I will not accept that! Look at them! They're practically in love with each other! You can't just take that potential away! It's unbecoming! </em></p><p><em>So they have to throw away the strong friendship bond, that they share? What if you don't get the job done and they mess up? Then the bond will be broken beyond repair! </em>The god of friendship yells and the god of love looks like he could fight them again. <em>Stop denying them just because you are scared! </em>The god of friendship splutters at that. </p><p><em>It's perfectly fine to stay on the safe grounds of the friendship bond! You don't have to risk it for something, that will maybe not even work out! </em>The god of friendship tries to reason, but his colleague wasn't listening. </p><p><em>I will get my job perfectly done, thank you very much! And if you would have done your work eight years ago, then we wouldn't have this discussion! </em>The god of love sneers and for a moment, he looks like the subject, the god of happiness finds. He chuckles at that. <em>WHAT?! </em>The other gods both yell and the god of happiness just smiles.</p><p><em>Can't they have both? </em>He asks and the god of love frowns. <em>Both? </em></p><p>The god of happiness nods. <em>Yes, both. I can see, that they like each other very much. It would be a waste to let this end in friendship, don't you agree?  </em>The god of love nods enthusiastically, but the god of friendship doesn't look convinced. </p><p><em>They are both perfectly fine now. Why would we want to risk that? </em>He says and the god of love scowls. <em>They are both not perfectly fine now. The subjects deny themselves the happiness that is planned for them by the goddess of destiny. </em>The god of happiness agrees. </p><p><em>My subject doesn't seem happy enough for their name to disappear off my list, so I'm afraid, friendship isn't the outcome the goddess of destiny wished for. </em>The god of happiness explains and the god of friendship looks at his list. </p><p><em>This could all have been avoided if I had been more persistent eight years ago...</em> He says and there is regret in his eyes. Surprisingly the god of love steps to him and tugs at his arm. <em>Then it simply wasn't meant to be then. They are here and now and they want to be happy. Let's grant them that. </em>The god of friendship smiles at his colleague and the god of happiness watches them intently. When they notice, they both look away and frown. <em>What? </em>The god of friendship asks and the god of happiness notes, that the god of love still has his hand in his arm. And the god of friendship lets him. He beams at them. </p><p><em>Nothing. Nothing at all. </em>He turns to the edge of the tower. <em>Let's make them happy, shall we? </em></p><p>And if the god of friendship and the god of love left together, then that's something the god of happiness will never tell. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The weeks flew by and soon it would be Yule.</p><p>The weather got colder and Hagrid said, that it will snow any day now. Professor Firenze would beg to differ and then they would argue when it will snow because obviously it would be on the twelfth because the tea told him as much. But Hagrid couldn't accept that. </p><p>"I know all about nature," he says and Firenze frowns. </p><p>"I lived practically my whole life in the Forbidden Forest," he states and Hagrid can't argue with that.</p><p>The Professors and students all helped and decorated the whole castle. Hogwarts summed in delight and it was all thanks to its festive mood, that the students slept in warmer sheets. Everyone was excited and the brave ones even asked their crush for the Yule ball out, an event Professor McGonagall insisted they would hold. </p><p>"It's a new beginning. We should celebrate," she announces one day at supper and the students begin to whisper and plan.</p><p>And Draco found himself in a conflict. On one side, he enjoyed his new friendship with Harry very much. They ate and talked, walked to class together, play chess, and at night they would sneak into the kitchen and devour whatever the elves presented them. He liked it. It was easy and all he wished for eight years ago. But now he was older. He found himself depressed when he thought about their friendship after Hogwarts. He came quickly to the conclusion, that friendship alone wasn't enough. He wanted more from Harry.</p><p>He was surprised how easy acceptance came. He wasn't sure, where his preferences lay, but he was certain, that he felt more for Harry. And he wanted him to ask to the ball. Preferable before the Weaslette (he couldn't call her anything else, they were rivals, for Merlin's sake) thought about rekindling her relationship with Harry. The latter told him, that he wasn't interested in her anymore, but Draco still nursed bitter jealousy. Harry fell in love with her all those years ago. Who said, he couldn't again? So he had to ask before anything will happen.</p><p>But, oh, was he afraid to even ask! He was confident to ask a girl because that's what his father prepared him for. Marriage was something he never could escape. His father made deals with other pureblood families, trading their daughters for something else. But a man? How could one possibly woo a man and in addition to that, Harry Potter? He was asked every day, since the announcement, but Harry declined every time. </p><p>"Why?" Draco finds himself asking. Harry looks ahead and pretends, he didn't hear him ask. But Draco is persistent and asks until Harry tugs him into the common room. He is glad, it's unoccupied. </p><p>"Will you quit stalling if I tell you?" he asks restless and Draco smirks. "Possibly." </p><p>Harry sighs, sits on one of the sofas and looks in the fire. Draco follows suit.</p><p>"I have a crush," he admits then and Draco feels sick like he had been punched in the stomach. But Harry doesn't notice and stares farther into the flames as if he expects a face to come out and talk to him. Harry looks quite sad, Draco notices. He wiggles his way over, where Harry sits and his friend stiffs at the closeness. But Draco just takes his hand and looks at the fire. And after some time, Harry relaxes and closes his hand around Draco's. They're silent for a while.</p><p>"You will not tell, who it is, right?" Draco asks, but it's barely a whisper. He is curious, oh <em>so curious </em>but he refuses to let Harry see that. Harry shifts his legs so they're across each other and tugs Draco's hand into his lap. He plays a little bit with his fingers until he has found some courage to talk again. </p><p>"It's a boy," he says then and looks hesitantly at Draco. He considers Harry carefully but lets a small smile grace his lips. </p><p>"That's great, Harry," he says and pretends, he isn't heartbroken. He swallows a sob and tries to blink his tears away. He doesn't want to cry in front of Harry, doesn't want him to ask, what's wrong, because Draco <em>can not lie to him. </em>Not Harry.</p><p>"Are you going to ask him to Yule?" he whispers, because he's afraid, that his voice will give out and Harry caresses his hand with his thumb. It's a small gesture that makes him incredibly happy and sad at the same time. He has to come up with a good excuse to come not to the ball. He couldn't stand Harry dance and laugh with or <em>kiss </em>someone, that wasn't him. He wants to take his hand away, to curl up and cry for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself too. Harry looks like he needs a friend. Who was Draco to deny him that?</p><p>"I don't know. He doesn't seem that interested, you know?" Harry says and he looks so sad, that Draco wants to hug him. Stupid boy. Who was dumb enough to let a chance to be with Harry Potter waste away? He curses Harry's crush in his mind, burying him six feet under. </p><p>"Nonsense Harry. Why wouldn't he?" he tries and Harry chuckles, but it sounds bitter. </p><p>"I don't know," Harry says, but Draco can see, that he's lying. He lets his eyes wander to his other hand in his own lap and now he definitely wants his other hand back. He's tired and angry and sad and he just wants to close his eyes and sleep for a long time. So he does. </p><p>Harry just watches the flames, as Draco's head falls on his shoulder. He goes stiff and wonders, what he did to deserve this. He turns his head and takes a peek at Draco's face and he looks exhausted. His family is worrying him, Harry knows. Draco carries a huge responsibility, but he is still so young. He wants to speak with his mother, he told Harry, but the Aurors won't let him. Harry tried to reason with them, but they would not relent. Draco is taking it hard, Harry notices. </p><p>So he tries to calm him down and distract him. He convinced Madam Hooch to let him and Draco fly and they went over the Black Lake and over some parts of the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"Do you remember, in our First Year we had detention together?" Harry asks and lets himself just hover over the branches. Draco nods.</p><p>"We met... <em>him </em>that day for the first time," he says and swallows. Harry moves to his side, eying Draco's hands. They were the most open thing about Draco, Harry observed. They would tell the truth no matter what. And now his hands were shaking.</p><p>"You can't say his name still, huh?" Any other wizard and it would sound like a jest, but Draco knows because it's Harry, it's not. </p><p>"No," he whispers. </p><p>"Someday it will get easier," Harry promises and looks over all those trees. But he's not watching the scenery. He's remembering everything, that happened here. He died there. And he came back to life. Draco's mother saved him. They fought. They've won. But at what price?</p><p>"I'm sure," he repeats, but his voice cracks. Tears spill and he rubs his hands over his face wishing his tears away, but he can't stop. He shudders and his broomstick shakes with him. Draco watches and carefully steadies his and Harry's broom with both of his hands. Harry taught him that a few days ago. He had been so proud and promised Draco to take him flying. Draco hadn't believed him then. But Harry came into their room today and took him out.</p><p>"I asked Rolanda. We have three hours until curfew," he said and Draco had teased him for calling Madam Hooch by her first name. Harry laughed and Draco was addicted. He swore himself to keep Harry as close as possible. For now, he lets Harry cry until he calmed down enough to hold out on his own. </p><p>"Draco," Harry whispers after he calmed down and flies closer.</p><p>"What will happen, if it never gets easier?" he asks quietly as if he is afraid of the answer. Draco takes his hand again. It's a habit now. They grab each other's hands anytime they want their attention. And they never fail to deliver. Sometimes Draco wonders, what will happen if he cannot grab Harry's hand like it's his own. He never wants that day to come. He prays, that that day will never come.</p><p>"I don't know, Harry. We can only wait and see," he says and even to his ears, he doesn't sound reassuring, so he continues, "but I know, that every day, that you are my friend, it gets easier. Today it's less painful than yesterday. And tomorrow will be even better," he says and looks at Harry. His face is red and his nose is running, but he's listening. His eyes are sparkling in a wonderful deep green and Draco is smitten.</p><p>"When you are my friend, Harry," he says and has to swallow his own tears, "then I'm not afraid of the future." </p><p>Harry's eyes widen in surprise and he flushes, but he's happy because he laughing and he's still crying and now they're both crying and laughing and holding each other's hands. Harry is the first one to stop and he's looking where their hands are connected. He squeezes Draco's and Draco squeezes back.</p><p>"Me too," he says then, holding their hands close. He slowly brings then closer to his face and Draco wants to ask what's wrong, but then Harry presses a soft kiss on his hand, and Draco gasps. But he refuses to let his hopes up just yet. But he scoots closer to Harry, who's still looking at their hands.</p><p>"Harry," he murmurs gently and tries to move his away, but Harry has an iron grip on his hand and stares at them.</p><p>"Draco," he begins, but fails to continue. He shakes his hand and lets go of Draco's hand, but Draco is fast to grab his.</p><p>"Harry," he says and looks in Harry's eyes. The latter wants to look away, but one tug at his hand snaps his attention right back. He looks like he is in pain, in so <em>much pain</em>, but Draco refuses to let go.</p><p>"Harry," he says again, "ask me," he demands and something in Harry's eyes flicker. He looks hopeful again, as hopeful one the day he asked Draco to leave everything behind. Harry takes a deep breath to find his Gryffindor courage. When he opens his eyes, he looks determined. </p><p>"Draco."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Will you go to the Yule ball with me?" </p><p>"Why, Harry," Draco smirks, "I'd thought, you'd never ask." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The god of happiness is practically swooning. </p><p>He swears, he never enjoyed a story of happiness this much. He is not surprised to find tears running down his face. The god makes no attempt to wish them away. He lets them wander freely, as he watches the two humans fly, holding each other's hand. And Draco, the god decided to call him now, looks so genuinely <em>happy </em>that the god has no doubts and doesn't even have to look: Draco's name disappeared off his list.</p><p><em>They look so happy, don't they?</em> She asks and watches them eat and giggle. The god of happiness looks up to her and beams.</p><p><em>It's like a wonder, isn't it? </em>He asks and she nods. </p><p><em>It is. I have watched them both for a while. I wasn't sure, what to think of them, but it seems like a lot of colleagues helped you, no? </em>She says, and he has no shame and nods. </p><p><em>But they found their way themselves. I only pushed them a little bit. </em>He says and she laughs. It's quiet for a while. Draco and Harry dance on the ball. Draco beams at Harry and Harry smiles right back. They share their first kiss there. The god of happiness could hear the god of love cry in delight.</p><p><em>They were going to part ways right there on their brooms. </em>She says and the god of happiness sobered up a little bit. <em>What do you mean? </em>He asks, letting his feet dangle. He looks up again. She looks sinister but he can't bring himself to really care. </p><p><em>I'm saying, that they tricked destiny itself. They were going to part right there when Harry pulled his hand away. </em>She explains and the god of happiness listens. <em>Draco defied destiny. </em>She says and looks rather proud. The god of happiness laughs then.</p><p><em>Aren't you glad, you didn't do your job properly? </em>He mocks her and she rewards him with a flick on his head. They are quiet again.</p><p><em>Humans are really interesting, are they not? </em>She asks and the god of happiness looks down at them. <em>They really are. </em>He admits and stands up, dusting up his clothes, even if there is no dust. A habit he picked up, after watching Draco. She eyes him curiously and he gives her his list.</p><p><em>There you go. All done. </em>He says and she opens his list, flies over the names, and then smiles. </p><p><em>Yes, it would seem that way. </em>She says and hands him his new list. He pretends to be nonchalant about it, but he can't wait to open it.</p><p><em>Go ahead. </em>She permits and the god of happiness does as he's told. </p><p>And it is safe to say, that he has never been happier when he sees two names on that list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Harry James Potter</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Draconis Lucius Malfoy </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. Destiny is a funny thing. No one is really sure, how it works or how she does it, but the god of happiness is certain:</p><p>The goddess of destiny makes no mistakes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some things I adapted from the books, others are from the movies and games, such as Madam Pince: she took House points in the game, but never in the books. I thought it would be more badass if she could actually do that, so I just took that from there. </p><p>Please leave kudos if you liked it! And I would love to see your thoughts on it, so comment if you like :)<br/>I don't own Harry Potter characters, but I do own the god-characters, so don't copy ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>